


Hollow Halo, Hallowed Howl (Drink the Whole Cup)

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: Garrosh receives a letter from Varian requesting a private meeting in the Southern Barrens to discuss a means of bringing peace. When Varian arrives with his son in tow, and they reveal the relationship between them, Garrosh gets more than he bargained for from the meeting.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn, Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn/Garrosh Hellscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hollow Halo, Hallowed Howl (Drink the Whole Cup)

**Author's Note:**

> Dumbfounded by the glow of your gold halo  
> Oh God, I can't believe I'm staring at a living angel
> 
> Give me a Bible, I'll put my hand on it  
> Give me a pen to join the 700 club  
> Baptisms, baby, dip me in the lake  
> Pour the holy water I'll drink the whole cup
> 
> 'Cause I never believed there was a Heaven 'til I found you  
> And I never prayed like the church always told me to  
> But now you can count on me to get on my knees for you  
>  \-- Nicole Dollanganger, "700 Club"

Garrosh reread the letter in his hands for what felt like the millionth time and, quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching, let his head thunk down onto the table. When he’d befriended Varian Wrynn in Northrend through combat, of more than one kind, he’d hoped it would stay in Northrend, and for a while it did. But now the man was sending him a letter requesting his aid and discretion on a matter that could ensure peace during these turbulent times of geographical upset and asking for a private meeting and… well if he was honest he had his own plans to tend to and wasn’t sure peace was what he desired. 

Lifting his head to run his hand over his face, he sighed. They could crush the night elves and take the lumber in Ashenvale for themselves without question, Void it probably wouldn’t even be that difficult if he was assessing their assessment of orcish intellect properly. He would lose good soldiers doing it, though, many good soldiers, and he was not naive enough to think there would be no greater threats to Orgrimmar and her allies than a low timber supply in the future. 

He stood from the large table he’d taken to reading reports at and dropped the letter in a nearby fire, then headed for the wind riders stationed above the city — perhaps confirming via magic message that he would meet him would have been polite, but he avoided magic as much as possible. 

Varian had been clear he should come alone, and had it not been for the fact that the letter had been penned in Orcish in the man’s own hand — Lo’gosh’s to be specific, given he’d come to recognize his two halves had different handwriting — Garrosh would have assumed a request to meet anywhere alone was a trap. But Varian was a man of honour despite his humanness and Garrosh knew that they would both be coming alone, making the danger of this meeting predictable though no less substantial, given how competent and dangerous a fighter his friend was. As Garrosh thought the word he realized it was true despite everything, the human king was his friend, even if they had and would continue to sit on opposite sides of a conflict for the better part of their lives.

_ Peace. _ The word danced around the Warcheif’s head as the wind rider brought him south to Ratchet. Could it really be possible, despite all the differences between their people? Despite the hurt that had been done to both by both sides? Garrosh doubted it, but then again Varian was not exactly a peaceful person himself, perhaps if he truly believed in whatever this option was strongly enough to call for a meeting with Garrosh there was hope for peace after all. 

The ride was long and tiring, and by the time he arrived he wanted to kill something with his bare hands, but he restrained himself — an impressive feat with all the goblins about — renting a wolf to ride for a few days to aid him in reaching his destination expediently. Wrynn had given him a couple of days to get there, but he would prefer to be first and ensure it truly wasn’t a trap.

It was dusk by the time he arrived and made up a small camp for himself in the out-of-place corner of the Southern Barrens he’d been told to meet Varian. He pitched a tent, debated a fire, and decided it was warm enough without one and ate dry rations for the night before falling into the light sleep that had kept him alive all these years. 

When he woke the dawn was just breaking the horizon and he was gratefully alone. Wrynn would probably arrive today, later in the evening if his approximation was correct, and feeling strangely restless Garrosh decided to head off hunting for something to do with his hands and attention. The plains were teeming with game, he knew, and it wouldn’t be a challenge to find something he could make a meal out of. Plus, it would be nice to greet his friend with fresh food.

Immediately, he cursed himself for the thought, but only battle could calm him when his thoughts got loud so he headed off to find something or someone to kill. He ran into some centaurs on the way, and revelled in their slaughter, before stalking an antelope and launching a spear perfectly into its chest, killing it quickly. For all he rejoiced in the pain he caused his enemies, natural animals were something to be revered, and for all he had tried in his many years of life to wash the sentimentality of the Great Mother’s teachings from his mind, they remained. 

The beast he’d slain he strung up to carry more easily and hauled it back to his camp. It was nearing the latter part of the afternoon and he was grateful that soon the sun dip below the hills that surrounded the meeting spot and thus cool the area to a more comfortable level. With the efficiency and comfort of one raised doing so he gutted and cleaned the antelope, and when it was ready began to carve it into chunks to be cooked or dried into jerky. He did not need it all for himself, but he would make as much use of the animal as he could. 

As he worked he let his mind wander to what could possibly be so important Varian requested to meet alone in the middle of nowhere with almost no warning, but nothing he came up with seemed to make sense. If it were a trade deal it would include the other Alliance leaders, and if it were a challenge it would require witnesses. Whatever it was, Garrosh tried to prepare himself for it and figured he would probably be fine given that this was  _ Varian Wrynn _ he was dealing with, not some tricksy minx like Proudmoore or one of her ilk. No, Wrynn was a man of honour and a straightforward one at that — whatever he was bringing would be reasonable, Garrosh assured himself. He could not have been more wrong. 

In the fading light of dusk, Garrosh looked up when he heard hoofbeats on the packed earth and was met with the sight of not one but two Wrynn’s riding toward him, on one horse. Momentarily he felt deceived, but then he saw the condition of Varian’s son and changed his mind. The boy looked sickly, pale and gaunt-faced and the closer they came the more and more Garrosh thought perhaps “boy” wasn’t quite the word he should have used for him. Anduin was older now than he had been when they’d last seen one another at a peace summit in Theramore, probably coming up on his second decade, and the sharp line of his cheekbones and sturdy jaw made him look, despite all his delicateness, very much like a man. 

That said, for all he had beautifully matured, his illness dimmed it to a light that glowed like a lantern covered by a cloth, and when the first thing he did upon the horse’s coming to a stop was jump off and retch onto the ground, Garrosh felt even more assured in that image. Were he well, he was sure Anduin would have been a sight to behold, but as it was he was sickly and it was doing his very substantial beauty no favours. 

Varian dismounted after Anduin, tying his horse to a post Garrosh had placed for that purpose and rushing to Anduin’s side as he started to heave again. He watched frozen as the man held his son’s hair back from his face and ran a hand ever so delicately over his back as he retched, and he felt distinctly like he was intruding on something private and looked away. 

After a short while, the sound of Anduin emptying his guts stopped, and Varian finally spoke, “I am glad you decided to come, Garrosh. This would have been an arduous undertaking otherwise.”

“I would call you dishonourable for stating you would come alone and then not doing to, but your son is clearly ill so I won’t count him I suppose,” Garrosh grumbled, crossing his arms and standing by the fire, not wanting to get any close to the large pool of vomit. 

“I am not infirm, Warchief, nor incapable,” Anduin argued, but his voice was strained and tired in contradiction to his words. 

Garrosh grunted, “Well, come sit by the fire then, there is meat if you want it that I prepared earlier and some rice.”

The Wrynns arranged themselves by the fire and Varian accepted a bowl of shaved meat and rice that he ate with his hands after removing his gloves. Anduin asked only for a small portion of rice, not wanting to upset his stomach. 

Garrosh went into his pack and dug for a bottle he was sure was there, and when he found it he poured a small portion into a cup and handed it to the younger man, “Here, a strong orcish liquor, it should help wash the taste out of your mouth. Just swish it around and spit it out.”

“Thank you.” Anduin took the offered cup and did as instructed, then tentatively returned to his rice. “It does taste much better now, thank you Warcheif. I still fear my stomach will be my enemy if I eat too much though.”

“What is wrong?” Garrosh asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Instead of answering Anduin simply exchanged a look with Varian, who shook his head before speaking in his stead, “It is related to what we are here for. It’s also why he’s come with me. This… problem wasn’t as imminent when I sent the letter as it was by the time I prepared to leave.”

Garrosh frowned. The illness moved that quickly? He squinted at Varian. “Alright, well, you’ve eaten and rested a moment from your travel, now enough of this. What is this offer you have for me that will ensure peace?”

Varian glanced at Anduin again, who smiled at him encouragingly. “I, well we… I know you think most humans are pigs, Garrosh, that we’re honourless and disgusting but there are certain standards amongst our people. Certain things that are not permitted. One of them is parading oneself as ‘something you’re not’,” he brought his fingers up to make quotations in the air, “Another is relationships between people who are related by blood. I have not just come to offer you peace Garrosh, I have come to put my son’s life in your hands for peace’s and our own sake because I trust you are honourable enough not to abuse it.”

His mind was spinning.  _ Something he is not? Relationships between people who share blood?  _ What was Wrynn talking about? Garrosh shook his head. “You’re going to need to be a whole lot blunter, Wrynn. What the fuck is going on?”

Varian opened his mouth to speak but Anduin beat him to it, “I’m pregnant.”

“You… You’re… but you’re a man.”

“Yes, well I happen to have parts of my body that often belong to, and in my society singularly are considered part of, a woman’s body. If people back home learned of what I am I would be… well shunned, to say the least. It would not take away from my being crown prince but any children I had would not be considered heirs to the throne,” he explained, far more calmly than Garrosh would have expected given the content of his speech, and a flare of pity lit in his chest at the realization that the reason behind his calm was probably so very many years of knowing it to be truth. 

“Right. So you’re pregnant, I’ve known men who bore children but never a human. I wasn’t aware you’re kind could carry the trait.” Garrosh remembered the second part, the part about shared blood and found himself once again confused. From what he knew, the only blood relative Anduin had was his father.  _ Oh, his father. _

Garrosh looked between the two of them with growing horror. “You’re child, it’s his isn’t it,” he indicated Varian, “You carry your own father’s child.”

Anduin swallowed, looking away from him. “Yes. It’s… I… We’re rather in love, see. Makes it a bit difficult to avoid the less convenient biological imperatives of my body.”

With a deep breath, the Warcheif stood and stepped away from the fire. He needed to walk. 

As he paced the outskirts of their camp, he watched the pair from the corner of his eye. They spoke softly, Anduin looking concerned and Varian looking tired, almost like a normal father and son but for the warmth in Anduin’s touches and the depth of the love in Varian’s eyes. Whatever conversation they were having seemed to conclude and Anduin brought Varian’s hand to his stomach where presumably there was a bump under his clothes and Garrosh watched, feeling conflicted, as hunger filled the man’s eyes and he kissed his son heatedly. They were both attractive men, and Garrosh could neither fault Varian for seeing his son’s absolute beauty nor Anduin for loving his father in such a way a son never should — if anything he could relate to both. But he was not related to them, he was not their kin and the thought of what they were… he sighed, knowing it did not bother him nearly as much as it should have. Perhaps he’d spent too long around corruption to care, or perhaps he simply knew that his love of his friend was greater than his disgust for the man’s proclivities, but, damn him, whatever the cause he knew he would do whatever he could to help protect Varian and Anduin’s relationship, and their coming child. 

When he returned to the fire and sat, Anduin perked up from where he was half asleep against Varian’s chest. Garrosh could admit to himself it was cute. “Have you figured out your feelings on this?”

“What do you ask of me?” he asked Varian, not even answering Anduin’s question. 

“Marriage is often used to seal allegiances in human customs, and I know the same is true in at least some Horde cultures. Take my son as your mate, care for him and keep him. And when there is cause to let him visit home or to allow me to visit Orgrimmar, allow us our time together.” Varian spoke softly, more softly than Garrosh had heard before, and he realized with a sudden certainty that this was extremely painful for him, to let Anduin go. 

“His child will be human, look human.”

“Garona passed for an orc despite only being half. Perhaps your eldest was unlucky and got the human end of the stick,” Varian replied smoothly, clearly having thought of that already.

Garrosh hummed, thinking. It could work, a political marriage, well in theory anyhow, but looking at Anduin in the dying firelight, pregnancy-soft and travel-weary, and he knew he would not be able not to love him, in time. He could not marry someone who he would come to love, that could not come to love him back. “And if I refuse? What happens to you both?”

Anduin looked stricken at the words and Garrosh almost wished to claw them up out of the air and stuff them back down his own throat, but then realized that was exactly the problem that had made him ask them in the first place. He was already falling for the man, and he barely knew him.

“Then we return to Stormwind and face whatever consequences come of our actions. At best, we manage to hide the pregnancy and we pass the child off as a bastard whose mother died in childbirth and buy ourselves a few years of people not asking about Anduin’s sexuality. At worst… Well, at worst word gets out and the nobles find us distasteful enough to sick assassins on us and then it’s only so long before we’re both in the ground.”

That made Garrosh growl. No, he couldn’t let that happen. This man was someone he cared for, though he rarely admitted that to himself, and even if he wasn’t at the least he knew he was honourable in a way he was sure whatever person replaced him on the throne of Stormwind wouldn’t be. “Fine, but… You’ve never struck me as the kind of man to share but would you be willing?” he almost didn’t want to ask, but he found the question leaving his lips anyway. Better to know, he figured, than to go into this blind.

Varian cocked his head. “Share?”

Garrosh gestured at Anduin. “Yes. Share. He would be my mate, after all, if I go along with your plan.”

They were both gaping at him and he really wasn’t sure why. Was it such a bold request to ask that he be allowed to sleep with his mate? But then he noticed the blush on Anduin’s cheeks and he wasn’t sure that was the problem at all. 

“But I’m so small,” Anduin finally blurted out, and Garrosh felt rather like someone had turned his world upside down and messed with this hearing.

“What?” he asked, perplexed by what that had to do with anything.

“I.. it’s just... I thought orcs valued strength, that's what I was told was considered attractive and I’m… I’m so small. I can barely fight with a sword, just ask my father,” Anduin explained, as if it explained anything.

“You understand that you’re beautiful, right?” he demanded, confused and alarmed by the fact that perhaps this man genuinely did not know how disarmingly attractive he was. If Anduin’s fish-mouthing was anything to go by, he didn’t. 

Varian, however, snorted, “That’s what I’ve been telling him, not that he listens.”

Garrosh turned to his old friend with a smirk, a playfulness suddenly overcoming him that he hadn’t felt since those first play fights they’d had in Northrend. “Well, perhaps you’re not showing him thoroughly enough.”

His old friend’s eyes flared in challenge, Lo’gosh rising to the surface with golden determination, “Oh? You think you can outdo me?” 

“You? Always. I think the real challenger here is your boy’s stubbornness, which if he’s taken after you at all is not something I’m sure I’m prepared to contend with.” Garrosh found himself grinning, and Varian was grinning back. It had been a long time since they’d played this way, and he had missed it.

“I’m sorry, hold a moment, are you two talking about  _ fucking me _ right now?” Anduin asked, face flushed red and eyes wide, looking between the two of them in confusion.

“Well, that and each other,” Garrosh corrected, making Anduin blush even more.

He looked at his father, “You didn’t mention you were  _ exes _ .”

“We’re not, we never technically broke up.” Varian shrugged but Anduin’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“Wait, you’ve been in a relationship with the  _ Warcheif of the Horde _ this whole time? And you never told me?” Anduin seemed rightly flustered at the idea. “You literally  **_betrothed me to your boyfriend and didn’t think to mention you were dating?_ ** _ ” _

Varian winced at that. “Sorry, my love, it just… I didn’t think about it. What Garrosh and I had, what we were, it was a long time ago. I guess I let it fall from my mind so it would hurt less when the world divided us.”

He looked to Garrosh then, apology in his eyes, but Garrosh shook his head, “It was complicated after Northrend. We came home from a hard-won victory, our peoples in mourning, to find ourselves enemies, truly enemies, again. Nothing could have come of it even if we’d tried. Some things are better left in memory so they cannot hurt our present, or impede our futures.”

Varian smiled fondly and shook his head with a snort. “You’ve gone poetic in your old age, Hellscream.”

Garrosh just rolled his eyes and turned to Anduin, patting his thigh. “Come here, boy. If you still want to.”

Anduin stood, still looking between the two older men dubiously, but came to perch himself on Garrosh’s thigh despite whatever reservations he was clearly having. As he let his weight down fully, Garrosh couldn’t help but silently agree with his original assessment of himself — the man was so tiny it seemed he weighed nothing at all. Unable to stop himself, he lifted and spun him so that he was straddling his lap and smirked at the blown pupils and slightly parted lips he was greeted with on the man’s face.

Running a hand up his thigh, thumb playing along the inseam of his trousers, Garrosh leaned into his space and murmured, “You might just be the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, Anduin.” He grinned as the man shuddered, and let his thumb brush over his crotch through his pants. “If you let me, I’d like to make it so you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever eaten, too.”

Anduin whimpered and arched his back, and as Garrosh started untying his pants and untucking his shirt he glanced over his shoulder to look at Varian, curious. Varian had always been a jealous lover, easy to bait with a few flirtatious remarks to a fellow soldier or passing worker into some show of possession or other, and yet he sat watching them with heat and hunger but no jealousy in his eyes. Perhaps he had changed, or perhaps it was the fact that Anduin would soon be his mate, but Garrosh suspected it was because, in Varian’s mind, both he and Anduin were his. That thought made his cock twitch, and he focused back on Anduin as his pants were finally loosened enough for Garrosh to fit a hand inside them. 

As his fingers slid through damp curls to touch the man’s cock, he watched enraptured at the way Anduin’s eyelids fluttered and thighs quivered, and leaned forward to every so gently bite along the pale column of his throat. He could feel Anduin’s hands rapidly working to rid himself of his clothes, and couldn’t stop from grinning at the man’s impatience. With a little maneuvering, he was able to push his hand far enough into the man’s trousers to curl the tip of a finger up into Anduin, groaning when he felt him clench around the meagre intrusion. 

Anduin was pulling back then, guiding Garrosh’s hand away, and murmuring under his breath, “Clothes, clothes need to go. Need to be naked, just a moment.”

Garrosh let the man free himself from his lap and watched him strip off the many layers of clothing that humans seemed to find necessary, meanwhile unbuckling his own pauldrons, bracers, and belt, and letting them slip to the ground with care. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Varian, too, was ridding himself of his armour, though he would certainly need more time than Garrosh to get to any reasonable point of nakedness. 

Finally fully stripped, Anduin reinserted himself into Garrosh’s space, standing between his thighs with his hands on his much-larger shoulders and leaning in to kiss him. It was soft, sweeter than Garrosh had expected the younger man to be with him so soon, but welcome despite its strangeness. He wrapped his hands around his waist and failed to hold in the aroused growl that rose in his chest when he realized that, even with a small baby bump, he could fully encompass the smallest point of Anduin’s torso between his hands. 

“You weren’t wrong when you said you were small,” he noted, squeezing just a little to watch the way his thumbs overlapped over Anduin’s belly button, “but it hardly takes away from your beauty. If anything, it adds to it.” He pushed Anduin away far enough that he could lean forward and press a kiss to the man’s belly, then drew back to look at him, “Would you prefer me to get a mat for you to lay on or can I just spread you out on the ground?”

Anduin bit his lip and looked at the ground, then back and Garrosh, then back at the ground. He sighed. “I think a mat would be better, please.”

Garrosh hummed an affirmative and, deciding last minute to collect the armour he’d strewn on the ground and bring it as well, headed for his small tent. He placed the armour down where it wouldn't be damaged and retrieved one of the woven reed mats and a fur to lay Anduin down on, returning to see Anduin helping Varian out of his armour and giggling as he tried to bat the man’s hands away from himself. Pausing to watch them a moment, he really thought about how  _ sweet _ they were with one another — Varian smiling that rare, soft smile Garrosh had only ever seen a handful of times — and though part of Garrosh rioted to be jealous, he couldn’t be. They had been together for so long, spent so many years with only each other for support, and though he knew without a doubt that the nature of this thing between them had to be recent — Varian was an honourable man, after all — the love between them was not something he could ever have for himself. He found he was strangely okay with that.

Laying the mat down near the fire where the cooling evening air wouldn’t chill his partner, he quickly arranged the fur atop it so that the roughness of the reeds wouldn’t damage Anduin’s delicate skin. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Anduin standing there, watching him with a strange expression on his face. 

“What?” he asked, and Anduin seemed to snap out of it.

“Nothing, just…” He bit his lip and looked away. “I guess I just didn’t expect you to be so caring.” 

“I may be a cruel enemy, Anduin, but I am not a cruel man. You are, or will soon be my mate. I will never hurt you.” 

The words seemed to strike something in Anduin and for a moment he looked a little shocked, but quickly he recovered, stepping forward onto the mat and placing a hand on Garrosh’s chest. Garrosh smiled down at him and lowered himself to his knees, drawing the smaller man close so he could once again press a kiss ever so delicately to his belly.

Anduin sighed in exasperated fondness. "You both keep that up and I'll think you care more about them than me."

Garrosh just chuckled, "You're entirely unaware of how arousing it is to fuck someone who is already with child, aren't you?"

By the look on his face, Garrosh knew he was right. He repositioned Anduin until he was laying on his back, legs spread and pulled up to his chest, and Garrosh took a moment to drink in the sight of such beauty open and wanting for him before indulging himself more thoroughly. Laying his hands over the very base of Anduin’s thighs, he spread his cunt with his thumbs and dipped his tongue into the slick, pink heat he found there. Anduin squirmed with it, whimpering and whining as Garrosh licked from his entrance to his cock, tongue wide enough to taste all of him at once, and he couldn’t help the pleased rumble that left his chest at the smaller man’s reaction. He let his tongue play over the sensitive bud at the top of his cunt before retracing its path to his entrance and thrusting it into him, careful as he drew his face closer to position his tusks where they wouldn’t gouge the delicate skin of Anduin’s inner thighs.

The gasp Anduin answered the curl of his tongue with sounded like the sweetest music to his ears, and he tried to reign in the possessiveness that suddenly threatened to consume him —  _ This is mine,  _ it said,  _ This belongs to me and Varian and no one else can hear him or see him like this. _

A thumb repositioned to rub over Anduin’s cock was all it took for him to come, gushing into Garrosh’s mouth and over his chin with a broken off cry. He drew back to watch him come down and he couldn’t help but think he, just maybe, could believe in the Light if this is what it’s champions looked like. To confirm that suspicion, he pressed three fingers into him and found himself enraptured in the way Anduin clenched and bucked from the intrusion — there was no doubt, then, that Garrosh might very well become a man of faith if not in worship of the Light, then in worship of Anduin himself. The thought did not bother him as much as it likely should have. 

Though he wanted desperately to finally get his cock out and into Anduin, the man was  _ small _ and he would not risk hurting him by entering him before he was ready. However, Anduin himself seemed to have no similar reservations and was soon dropping his thighs and half-sitting up so he could reach out to undo the fastenings to Garrosh’s pants. 

Garrosh caught his wrist. “That’ll hurt you if you’re not prepared for it, Anduin.”

“Want it, don’t care,” Anduin mumbled, shaking his head and trying to pull his hand out of Garrosh’s grasp. 

A chuckle to his right reminded him of Varian’s presence, and he looked over to see him smiling fondly if exasperatedly at Anduin’s antics. “You’re not going to be able to convince him otherwise. Last time I tried to prepare him properly I found myself bound in a cage of light and used as a dildo.”

Garrosh’s brows raised and he looked down at the small man beneath him, trying to imagine such an unimposing figure managing such a feat. He didn’t have that much difficulty now that he tried. 

With a sigh, he released Anduin’s wrist and let him undo the laces of his pants, continuing to finger him at the same time. When Anduin had his cock free, he gave him a squeeze before letting go and laying back, properly spreading his legs again so that Garrosh had room to position his much-larger hips between them. He drew his fingers out of Anduin, bringing them to his cock to spread the slick clinging to them there before positioning his cock at Anduin’s entrance. 

“You’re sure this-”

“Fuck me, Garrosh,” Anduin snapped with a certain air of authority in his voice that Garrosh was torn between wanting to submit to and challenge. 

He pressed the head inside, careful to be slow when he met resistance despite having fingered him first. “You’re not in charge here, boy.”

Anduin let out a breathy moan at the intrusion, rolling his hips into the contact. “You sure about that, Warcheif?” 

Garrosh didn’t dignify that with a response, instead continuing to press forward slowly even when Anduin tried to urge him faster. He cut a look over to Varian, now naked, who was watching them raptly and stoking himself.

“Is he always this pushy?” he asked, and Anduin started to protest the question but quieted down at a hard thrust. 

“Pretty much. If he wasn’t I don’t think anything would have ever happened between us, though, so I suppose I’m grateful for it,” Varian replied, eyelids fluttering when his fingers caught on the head of his cock. 

Anduin groaned when Garrosh gave another rough thrust, but then pouted and looked between the two older men. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here, assholes,” he groused, “And get over here, Varian.”

“‘Varian’ is it tonight?” he asked, but came forward so that he was kneeling next to Anduin’s head.

“Turn me on my side,” Anduin told Garrosh, then looked up at Varian with mischief in his eyes, “And I didn’t know whether you’d want me calling you  _ daddy _ in front of your boyfriend.”

Garrosh choked on air and whipped his eyes to Varian, who surprisingly didn’t react to that particular statement, but managed to do as Anduin had asked and turned the man so he was laying on his side facing away from the fire, face inches from Varian’s cock. Varian, meanwhile, was stoking one hand through Anduin’s hair and holding his cock in the other. When Anduin was fully turned on his side, Varian helped him position his head so that his mouth was available for his use, then let his son drool over it for a moment before gently pressing it deeper inside. 

Anduin moaned muffledly at the intrusion to both orifices, and Varian huffed a breath as he fought to contain a thrust of his hips. Reaching out on an impulse, Garrosh pulled his not-quite-boyfriend into a kiss and rolled his hips into Anduin to grind up against his womb. Varian deepened the kiss, as he always did, by licking across the space between Garrosh’s tusks and his lower lip, relaxing into his touch when Garrosh responded in kind with a much larger tongue thrust between his lips. He kissed him messy and rough, fucking his tongue into Varian’s mouth at the same slow grind that he was fucking Anduin and running it along the back of his teeth to feel him shiver. 

Pulling back to focus on fucking Anduin more intently, he drank in the sight of Varian flush-cheeked and red-lipped from their kiss and felt a pang in his chest. He’d missed him, he realized, he’d missed him a lot and he wasn’t sure he would be ready to say goodbye again come tomorrow. Shaking himself from that thought with a grunt and a curse, Garrosh pulled halfway out of Anduin before slamming back in and smirking at the yowl he let out in response. Anduin clenched, fists curling into the fur and thighs quaking and Garrosh realized with a start that he was coming again. He rumbled his approval into Anduin’s calf, kissing the soft skin there and fucking him through the orgasm with rough thrusts. 

His thrusts gentled when Anduin began to whimper, but a harsh, irritated look from the corner of the young man’s eye told him it wasn’t a whimper of pain and he picked up back up his pace. Anduin was hot and so very slick and even though Garrosh couldn’t fit his whole cock inside he still found himself rocketing ever closer to that edge, especially with the sight that was Varian gipping Anduin by his hair and fucking his mouth there for his viewing pleasure. For a split second, as he watched Varian’s head tip back and eyebrows pinch in pleasure, he wished the man’s cock was inside him, but that thought was lost as it sent him right over the edge into orgasm.

As he came, he found one of his hands straying to the lower portion of Anduin’s stomach, and a smaller second wave of come seemed to surge forth into Anduin’s body at the reminder of his pregnancy. Just for a moment, he allowed himself to imagine that it was his child, that this was his pregnant mate who he was finding pleasure with, and found himself all but lost in the temptation of the thought. Though he wished for it, he knew Anduin would never truly be his for his heart belonged to Varian alone, but in the quiet of his post-orgasm mind, he could dream.

Reality returned to him with the very familiar sound of Varian groaning loudly, hips stuttering as he came down Anduin’s throat. He pulled away and as he did Anduin’s tongue followed, staying in contact as long as he could until his cock was out of reach, then sliding over his top lip slowly. Garrosh pulled out, allowing Anduin to return to lying on his back, which he did with his legs spread wide and chest heaving, and as he watched the slow trickle of come trail out of him, Garrosh couldn’t help but shove the man’s legs to his chest once more to eat his fill of his cunt. 

The taste of himself within Anduin’s body was heady and dizzying, as was the realization that the hole he fucked his tongue into now was much looser than it had been when he’d done so before. Feeling, tasting the effects of having been inside this man, of having come within him, was bringing him closer to being instantly hard again than he’d been since he was Anduin’s age, and that reminder of Anduin’s youth did nothing to settle the heat in his blood. He thumbed over his cock, shifting so he could fit three fingers back inside him at the same time and opened his eyes to glance up the lithe line of Anduin’s torso to look upon him. When he did, he saw Anduin watching him, blue eyes glowing in the dimness of the rising moon and the dying light of a fire abandoned of new fuel, as Varian kissed along his neck and cupped one of his breasts to pinch the nipple. 

He pressed into Varian’s touch, arching his back and baring his neck, but his eyes never left Garrosh’s as he continued to eat him out. Being careful of his tusks was difficult when he was so enraptured by his partner, but he managed to lave his tongue up Anduin’s cunt and suck on his cock without goring him. He flicked over his cock with force and pressed into the hood with the tip of his tongue and Anduin was coming again, clenching hard around his fingers and gushing over his palm. 

Garrosh worked him through it, fingers finding that place within him that made his legs shake, and when he finally started to come down pulled away to once again simply revel in the sight of him spread out under the moon and sky. A hand met his forearm and he was mildly startled by the touch, looking away from Anduin to see Varian drawing his hand up to his mouth to lick the fingers and palm covered in Anduin’s juices clean.  _ Fuck. _

“Varian,” he warned, too tired to do much else in protest of the absurd arousal that flooded his system at the sight.

Thankfully, the man pulled away. “Sorry, I just wanted to know what you two tasted like together.”

Anduin groaned, blush colouring his cheeks in the moment they were visible before he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “Don’t just  _ say _ things like that, Varian.”

The man laughed, and Garrosh couldn’t help but smile fondly at it. Trust Varian to do the one thing that returned Anduin to a more human state and save Garrosh’s heart falling in love with him right then and there, all without meaning to. Despite his having returned to humanness, however, Anduin was still resplendent in the moonlight, skin softly glowing and smooth like porcelain, and Garrosh was still struggling to pull his mind away from the sight and think of anything else. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Anduin surveyed their camp a moment before sighing. “I suppose we should pitch out tent now.”

“You can sleep with me,” Garrosh was saying before he processed the words, but the brightness of Anduin’s smile made what was bound to be uncomfortably close quarters seem less than important at the moment. 

Varian hummed neutrally. “It’ll be a tight fit, the three of us.”

“That’s fine, you know I like to cuddle,” Anduin replied, then looked to the two of them expectantly, “Well, come on then. Don’t just leave me here to suffer the night air all alone.”

Varian snorted and gave Garrosh a nod before starting to gather his scattered armour and clothing from the ground and prepare for bed. Clearly, it was Garrosh’s job to lie with Anduin for a time. Not that he minded, in fact as he lay next to the smaller man and pulled him into his space he felt more at peace than he had since becoming Warcheif, perhaps even since learning of his father’s death. And with that warm, bright soul pressed against his chest, he let himself drift off by the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, it's finished, hope it was worth the wait and the hype! As always, cheers to all y'all who either inspired or supported me through the process of making this, y'all are the best.


End file.
